El Valor de una Sonrisa
by Ninor-san
Summary: TRADUCCION “Era duro mirarlo, incluso Kurogane debía admitir eso.” KuroSyao


**El Valor de una Sonrisa**

**Autor: Atthla**

**Disclaimer:**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle pertenece a CLAMP.

**Parejas:**Kurogane/Syaoran, casi Syaoran/Mokona. En serio. O no. Quizá solo es la mente de Kurogane jugando con él.

**Advertencias:**SPOILERS gigantes, especialmente de los arcos de Tokyo e Infinity. Algo de lenguaje también, después de todo es Kurogane de quien estamos hablando.

**Linea de tiempo:**Durante el arco de Infinity.

**Summary:** "Era duro mirarlo, incluso Kurogane debía admitir eso."

**Notas: **SPOILERS DESDE AQUÍ. Bien, es Kurogane/RSyaoran, mi pareja alternativa favorita en Tsubasa porque CSyaoran/Sakura es tan canon que lastima. Del mismo modo KuroFai. Me entristece que no hay muchos KuroSyao fics por aquí. La agonía de una fan de parejas raras… De cualquier forma, disfruten la lectura.

-----

Lo más asombroso del chico, en opinión de Kurogane, era su habilidad para mantenerse quieto.

Como una maldita estatua. O algún estúpido poste eléctrico en la acera. Lo cual era ridículo porque, con la cantidad de poder y magia que escondía bajo su piel, lo único que podía hacer era encerrarse cual pulgar herido.

Admitirlo era perturbante en cierto modo. El mocoso hablaría cuando necesitaba señalar un punto o contribuir una línea o dos en la conversación, pero nunca para una charla ociosa. La mayoría de las veces se contentaría con estar a un lado, observando todo a través de sus ojos cafés con un sello invisible sobre sus labios. Después de pasar meses viajando juntos con un alegre, cálido, a veces demasiado entusiasta Syaoran, éste era claramente un cambio drástico.

La princesa entendía esto. El mago estaba tratando –Kurogane supo cuan _duro _intentaba –el perdón siempre ha sido no sólo un complicado, o insondable, tema. El hecho de que alguien en quién confiaba le hubiera traicionado en un modo tan horrendo provocaba que pareciera que las heridas nunca pararían de sangrar. La confianza de Fai no vino fácilmente. Miles de puertas oxidadas y barreras forjadas por cicatrices del pasado y un instinto de protección, miles de ellas rendidas en una 'confianza' casi imposible. Se armó él mismo con un ceño fruncido y dureza. El mago con una sonrisa y evasión constante. Realmente no eran tan diferentes porque al final todo se reduce a un punto. Es mejor estar seguro a dudar, preguntar o pretender.

Una defensa automática.

Aún si había probado ser útil muchas _muchas _veces, en ocasiones los niños inocentes simplemente caen muertos a sus pies, absolutamente inútiles. Hasta ahora Kurogane no podría decir porqué pero tuvo la sospecha que la inocencia tenía algo que ver.

_Inocencia. Ja._

Como fuese, todo lo que conocía ahora se había esfumado lejos en frías y salvajes ráfagas de realidad. La princesa perdió su persona más preciada. El chiquillo perdió su propio corazón, sentido común, y humanidad. El balance que su pequeño y retorcido grupo manejó de construir alrededor de un miedo interminable derrumbado en el polvo.

Entonces, como si el destino no tuviera suficiente en reírse de ellos: otro chico vino.

Para ser justos, nadie quería verlo como un repuesto de alguien cercano a sus corazones. O, viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, alguien que arranca y mastica ojos de poderosos mangos rubios, pero no resultaba sencillo. Que compartiera el mismo rostro sólo fue el pico del iceberg. El mismo corazón, la misma habilidad, la misma valentía en los apasionados ojos marrones. La lista puede ir y seguir hasta el fin del mundo y aún cabrían cosas que ellos no habían mencionado todavía. Era duro mirarlo, incluso Kurogane debía admitir eso. Y, para hacerlo peor, el chiquillo lo sabía.

¿Y cuál era su reacción? Respuesta fácil. Como su clon, este mocoso no tuvo objeciones en convertirse en mártir y tomar el peso del mundo entero bajo sus pequeños hombros. Silencioso. Valiente. Resignado.

Estúpido.

Si Kurogane no hubiese estado preocupado por la fragilidad del grupo, él habría hecho reaccionar algo de sentido común en el muchacho. Literalmente. El persistente silencio y la actitud de Soy-demasiado-culpable-para-sonreír no ayudaba. En realidad le convencía cada vez más que algo debía hacerse rápido. El niño necesitaba ayuda seriamente.

Aunque, él no tendría que ser quién se la dé. Cual coincidencia el ninja escuchó silencioso tenues voces provenientes de la habitación de Syaoran. Una era alegre, brillante y del tipo de 'linda' que te hace desear arrancarte los cabellos si la oyes mucho. La otra no sonaba exactamente feliz, pero a través de su posición y por la puerta entreabierta Kurogane pudo ver que el chiquillo estaba sonriendo.

Si la escena no fuese tan impensable el ninja habría realizado que, por primera vez, Syaoran bajó la guardia lo suficiente para permitir a alguien acercarse sin previo aviso. Usualmente nadie podía acercarse veinte metros a él sin alertarlo en algún modo. Pasar la mitad de su desgraciada vida en algún maldito acuario realmente podía volver paranoico a cualquiera.

Y el niño sonreía. Seguramente no era la sonrisa enérgica el-mundo-está-lleno-de-pájaros-y-flores-y-soy-raramente-feliz pero era una sonrisa cualquiera y, sin embargo, Kurogane se encontró contemplando. No era la primera vez que había visto una sonrisa en la cara de Syaoran. Después de todo Syaoran solía portar una sonrisa cuando tenía corazón. Honesta y abierta, antes que lo perdiera claro. Era diferente para este Syaoran. Lucía distinta, restringida, un poco triste, casi culpable, como si no mereciese dibujarla.

Cual fuese el caso y ahora que lo pensaba, Kurogane sintió sus manos crisparse en puño ante la idea rondando en su cabeza. Este mocoso era increíblemente imbécil. Sentirse culpable sobre el entero asunto sobre el que nada podía hacer.

Aún estaba sonriendo mientras Mokona continuaba rebotando y hablando alegremente alrededor del cuarto. El ninja observó mudo cuando la sonrisa creció ligeramente, perdiendo la melancolía en ella, y por un breve instante creyó que el niño reiría al final.

Lo hizo.

Alguna cosa dentro suyo debió morir o estropearse porque de repente Kurogane sintió a su corazón latir con intensidad. La risa iluminó el rostro solemne del muchacho haciéndole lucir más joven, mucho más relajado y por un terrífico momento el ninja se halló pensando en cuan hermoso era. Cayó en cuento del extravagante pensamiento a tiempo, rechazándolo. 'Hermosura' era un término usada para princesas como Tomoyo-hime o Sakura, durmiendo en la habitación al lado. Definitivamente no por un angustiado y hermoso moco… ¡diablos!"

Le tomó su entera fuerza de voluntad no estrellar su cabeza contra la puerta o algo más apropiado. El niño lo volvería loco, solo lo supo. Y para empeorar las cosas, fue descubierto. Syaoran lanzó un vistazo a la puerta y su risa cesó, la sonrisa fue reemplazada por una frialdad instantánea y la cautela silenciosa.

Kurogane maldijo en voz baja. Por supuesto, conociéndolo estaba atado a ser visto tarde o temprano. Prefirió tarde.

"Kurogane-san."

Incluso la forma en que se dirigió a él fue distante, un eco lejano del gentil sonido de su risa. Debió ser inmediato, resintió de la helada y cortés mascara en la voz del chico. A duras penas notó el entusiasta saludo de Mokona e ingresó no fijándose en nada en particular porque estaba seguro de su incapacidad de mirar a Syaoran, cuando aquella risa continuaba fresca en su mente

"¿Sucede… algo malo?" habló el chiquillo de nuevo, un trazo de duda en la pregunta.

"No" surgió la respuesta: cortante y dura. Kurogane luchó contra el impulso de _lastimarse_ cuando su falta de simpatía disminuyó los últimos rastros de emoción en la cara de Syaoran, dejándola más estoica que antes. Bien, eso fue un movimiento equivocado. Pero no su culpa. No esperaba que el mocoso fuese tan sensitivo.

Tratando de ignorar la risa sarcástica en el fondo de su mente, el ninja aclaró su garganta. "Deberías descansar un poco" dijo y estuvo satisfecho o no satisfecho de cuan indiferente logró sonar. "Mañana será un día duro. Es mejor que conserves energía mientras puedas."

Hubo un destello de sorpresa en los ojos del niño. Algo que Kurogane no esperaba fue, como siempre, la débil curvatura en sus labios – una casi sonrisa – al tiempo que Syaoran asentía. "Kurogane-san también."

_No, no le afectaba, _pensó determinado el ninja, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que no convencía a nadie, menos a sí mismo. Molesto e incómodo, su única opción fue desviar la mirada. "Claro," murmuró girando, dejando el cuarto tan rápido como entró. Debía salir de allí.

"¡Buenas noches, Syaoran! ¡Duerme bien!"

Oh, por supuesto. Casi olvida al bollo blanco. Kurogane esperó a que estuvieran a una considerable distancia de la recámara del mocoso y entonces cogió a la bola que canturreaba alegremente en su hombro.

"Ella ya está dormida."

La criatura agitó una pequeña, blanca mano, o _pata_, lo que fuere. "No hay problema, Mokona entrará en silen–"

"No," las palabras retumbaron en su garganta y su estómago gruñó incómodo. "Tú quédate con él."

_Háblale. Escúchalo. Hazlo sonreír._

Kurogane no se dio cuenta que en sus ojos, en su voz había tal intensidad hasta que Mokona le dio una mitad confusa, mitad cautelosa, mirada. "¿Pero qué hay sobre Sakura?"

"Estaré al tanto," contestó raudo. Nada nuevo. Él había estado en constante alerta desde lo que sucedió con el mago. El hecho que habían sido continuamente vigilados desde que llegaron no ayudaba a calmar sus altamente estresados nervios.

Aparente desaprobación, usual, fue lo que obtuvo como resultado de la cuidadosa respuesta. "Kurogane debería descansar. Syaoran lo dijo también."

Estuvo _asídecerca _de soltar '¿En serio?', pero la palabra se negó a salir de su lengua de alguna manera. Retomando el control de sí mismo, sacó a Mokona de su mano. "Calla y vete, shiro manju. Estás molestándome."

"¡Kurogane!" hizo un mohín Mokona. "¡Syaoran estará preocupado si saber que planeas no dormir de nuevo!

_¿Lo estará de verdad?_

El ninja tragó, su boca repentinamente húmeda. "Sólo vete" gruñó, odiando cuan débil y tembloroso sonaba. El chico realmente lo fastidiaba. Y el maldito parecido-a-los-conejos parecía saber demasiado, porque una mirada de conocimiento en su cara y, diablos, si no lo hizo querer asesinar y destruir, preferentemente la cosa viva más cercana en ese momento.

"Kurogane debería hablarle a Syaoran," dijo Mokona sabiamente, multiplicando sus ansias homicidas. "Hablar de verdad. Él estaría muy feliz si haces eso. Le haría sentir menos como un extraño."

"Tal vez luego," respondió el ninja evasivo. Él escuchó el 'sniff' pero no dijo nada, solamente intensificó su mirada hasta que Mokona se enfurruñó yendo en dirección al cuarto de Syaoran. Le dejó ahí en el corredor vacío, tratando de encontrar la razón porque aún se sentía un completo miserable.

Quizá debiera hablar con el chico. No era bueno con las palabras, pero Mokona tenía razón. Este Syaoran no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo, sin lugar en el mundo después de desaparecer de él por tan largo tiempo. Él debía actuar frío y bravo, pero al final era todavía un niño-de-quince-años buscando algo sin saber exactamente qué.

Y para el ninja era suficiente razón para protegerlo. Ellos pelearon, se lastimaron, gritaron y la vida les envió cada tipo de bastardo existente, pero Kurogane quería pensar que mientras él todavía pudiese sonreír así, este niño (quien probablemente no tenía razón para hacerlo) significaba que no habían perdido aún.

Fin

--

**N/T (Notas de la traductora). ¡Lo terminé! Ya hace mucho que quería traducir un Fic de Atthla y de esta pareja en particular (aunque pienso traducir de SyaoxXiao también). Hice lo mejor que pude, espero que les agrade.**

**Gracias a Pami por veteármelo, perdona si te di mucho trabajo. Y gracias a la autora por permitirme traducirlo. Ja ne!**


End file.
